Shadowcat
Katherine "Kitty" Pryde AKA Shadowcat, has the power to phase though objects and c which makes her a valuable member of the X-men. Personality Kitty has a very strong personality and is also very caring. In "Hindsight Part 3," she is seen to be the most concerned about Professor Xavier's condition. Kitty can be very snappy when talking to Logan and Forge. History Early life Kitty lived a normal life with her parents. At the age of 13, she discovered her mutant powers and was sent to the Xavier Institute. X-Men Kitty joined the X-men as Shadowcat and became a valuable member of the X-Men due to her powers. While training with her teammates Nightcrawler and Colossus, the training session ended with all three losing because of Logan. After an explosion destroyed the mansion, the X-men disbanded. Kitty went to live with her parents again. Rejoining the team Beast offered Kitty to rejoin the X-Men but she only hung up the phone. She told Bobby that she was going to Genosha. Bobby told Hank and Logan who went to catch up to her right on time, she then decided to rejoin them. Physical appearance Kitty Pryde is a Caucasian girl with brown hair and grey eyes and when she is out fighting she wears a blue and yellow jump suit. When she is not fighting she wears a blue jacket with a pink t-shirt inside with grey pants held buy a black belt and brown shoes she also wears bracelet with earrings. When she is sleeping she is wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts and her hair is in a pony tail. Relationships Tildie She responds very well to Kitty's commands. Tildie calmed down to her words when Kitty "babysits" her. Iceman They seem to have a romantic relationship and do like each other a lot. In " Greetings from Genosha", they are in the danger room together. Bobby helps Kitty get up to the turret. But the ice bridge breaks, and they fall. After they fall, trash comes down on them but Kitty phases both of them through. They hold onto each other and roll their way out. Afterwards, they seem embarrassed. Bobby is seen with a slight grin on his face. Mystique as Angel interrupted their conversation. Also, in "Battle Lines", Bobby tries to ask Kitty out but Kitty doesn't quite see the picture. In the realm of fanfiction, it was predicted they will date in Season 2 but, it is now canceled. Kitty is not always kind to Bobby, which could have resulted in mixed feelings toward him. In "Hindsight: Part 3," she gets jealous when Bobby shows interest in Emma Frost. Wolverine/Logan: 'She is not afraid to stand up to Logan. She cares about him in the other X-Men versions, but it is not as obvious here. '''Scott Summers/Cyclops: '''She seems to know Scott well. She mentioned that the Scott she knew would have been the first on the jet. 'Rogue: '''She was very excited to see Rogue when she thought she was re-joining them. They could possibly be best friends. Powers: '''Phasing/Intangibility: Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Shadowcat had finished passing through the object. This process is called "phasing." When Shadowcat is phasing, she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she is not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. * Selective Intangibility: Allows others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. * Partial Intangibility: Kitty can choose which parts of her body become intangible. She can make one part of her body intangible while leaving the rest of her body solid. * * Non-Corporeal Physiology: Kitty's intangibility abilities make her practically untouchable. * * Electronic Disruption: She could phase through any material object, even living people. When she phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupted the system's workings. * * Abilities Skilled in dodging and fighting Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:X-Men Category:Teenager Category:Heroes